Wade
Sky Marshal Herbert Wade is the former Sky Marshal of Galaxy Garrison who was responsible for decommissioning Voltron after the final defeat of King Lotor. He went rogue because he was unable to pilot Voltron itself. ''Voltron Force'' Sky Marshal Wade is the head of the Galaxy Alliance's Military Division and has a great, possibly pathological hatred of Voltron. Wade wanted control of the military for years and always claimed Voltron was dangerous because the powers within the Lions were ancient and still not fully understood. So far, no one was really able to prove how he sabotaged the Lions during a public celebration after Lotor's demise making the public turn against Voltron. Wade used this to his prepared advantage and convinced the Galaxy Alliance to regulate the Lions back to their old storage chambers on Planet Arus. But according to Pidge, what he really wanted was to study the Lions' incredible technology. At his trial Galaxy Alliance Council President Coran, also one of the Council's members who was a particular target of Wade's abuses and threats during Alliance meetings due to their shared past and history together, Wade's hatred of Voltron and the planet it had come from as well as rebuked intel Coran gave regarding Lotor's revival by Maahox and Commander Kala, had the ironic duty of listing all the charges against him. These charges turned out to expectedly be blatant insurrections, aiding and abetting known enemies of the Galaxy Alliance, high treason, hijacking Voltron, the attempted destruction of Earth, kidnappings, illegal and unlawful imprisonments, engineering the Lions' "malfunctions" and forcefully initiating a hostile takeover of the Alliance's forces. When his remotely-controlled Wade Lion was merged with the Spider Robeast he gained a psychic connection to it. Later he merged physically with the Lider Robeast but was defeated. However, his fate is unknown, possibly survived or died from the explosion along with Kala and Lotor. Personality Wade is a well-decorated and highly-disciplined army general. Unfortunately, all he seems to care about is things such as money and power. He is ruthless and destroys anyone and/or anything that could get in his way. He is also a military-level genius and does things which seem to be random but in reality further his goals. However, he was not this way in the beginning from the times Coran first knew him. In their youths both took almost any classes the Galaxy Alliance's Flight Academy offered, but their real dream was to attract the attentions of the Voltron Force. They pushed themselves to excel thus daring the Force not to notice them, and when the Force did they were invited to join. But to Wade's surprise Voltron's primary component the Black Lion rejected him. This made Wade furious and he developed an obsession with the advanced robot, which was the reason why he reverse-engineered only the Black Lion instead of the other Lions. Because of his obsessions, greediness and other flaws the Black Lion was right about him being unworthy of becoming a Voltron pilot. Wade is also jealous of the current Voltron team because they are pilots instead of him. Trivia *Wade's personality and relations to Coran and the Black Lion was (possibly) partially echoed, referenced and mirrored through the character of Zarkon and his relations to Alfor the Great and [[Black Lion (Legendary Defender)|his own Black Lion]] in [[Voltron: Legendary Defender|the 2018 Voltron series reboot]]. References Category:Voltron Force characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Galaxy Alliance